chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
PeytonicMaster
Peyton is a friend of the main protagonist of the Chaotic TV Series. Appearance Peyton wears a yellow t-shirt, with a green jacket. He has brown hair. Character History Peyton is a comic character and a formidable Chaotic player. Peyton speaks in slang, has an encyclopedic knowledge of the game and Perim. His intense opinions, his appearance and his unorthodox style of battle as well as the way he expresses himself all lead to comedic situations. He looks funny, talks funny and acts funny. He likes to test unusual theories and strategies in battle, which, shockingly, lead to victory more often than not. Though he loves to win -- especially with his Mipedian Creatures -- Peyton will also battle using some of Perim’s freakiest Creatures, just to have the experience of transforming into them and “feeling their vibes.” In the Show Peyton appears in most episodes, he is mainly a Mipedian player. He had a minor appearance in Welcome to Chaotic, Part 1/Part 2, where he was only seen as a background character. Deck Mainly Based on Mipedians, his deck focuses on various unusual methods of winning, such as utilizing the seemingly non-existant hidden location abilities to get the edge on his opponent. His unorthodox style has made him a popular player in Chaotic. Attack * Fearocity * Pebblestorm * Emberswarm * Shriek Shock * Cyclone Slam Creature * Intress * Malvadine * Mishmoshmish * Takinom * Rothar * Skithia * Quadore * Hoton * Marquis Darini * Tianne * Skreeth * Tangath Toborn(His version has a cold) * Ribbian * Vectous * Siado * Odu-Bathax * Ibiaan * Lhad * Galin * Ario * Shimmark * Iparu * Biondu * Zhade * Dorex * Gleo * Kital * Vinta * Kitalon * Khybon * Tartarek * Kolmo * Mezzmarr * Antideon * Maglax * Qwun BattleGear * Liquilizer * Flux Bauble * Riverland Star * Torwegg * Mipedian Cactus * Triliquilizer * Plasma Pounder * Pyroblaster Mugic * Fanfare of the Vanishing * Song of Future Sight * Song of Reversal * Song of Stasis * Song of Reguvination * Canon of Casualty Location * Glacier Plains * Fear Valley * Mipedian Oasis * Everrain * Castle Mommark * Castle Bohdran * The Kashere DriftLands * Poral Forest * The Underworld Pits * Sand forest * Crystal Cave * Ravanaugh Ridge Appearances *''Welcome to Chaotic Part One'' LOOK CLOSELY: When Tom enters Chaotic, before the girl appears next to him, Peyton walks by. Also, when Tom falls in the snow and says "Good thing nobody saw that", you can see Peyton laughing at Tom next to Kaz. *''Unexpected'' *''Over Under Rent Asunder'' *''Crash Course'' *''The Thing About Bodal'' *''Buggin' Out'' *''Everything is in Flux'' *''Castle Bodhran or Bust, Part 1/Part 2'' *''Lord of Treachery'' *''BattleDrome of the Sexes'' *''Battle Lesson'' *''The Birth of Borth-Majar'' Trivia *Peyton had a minor background appearance in the first two episodes. *His deck reflects his personality, forcing the "unexpected" onto his opponents with his creatures' abilities. *Peyton also demonstrates a persistent romantic interest in Sarah. Notes and References See Also External Links Category:Characters